The beginning of heir life
by meeshweasley
Summary: It's immediately after the final battle and the days following. Further tragedy strikes how will Hermione cope and will her dreams finally be realized. Much better than it sounds.Rated M for possible later chapters.
1. Your all my children

The Beginning of heir life.

By Meeshweasley.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, shape or form.

Sorry if my spelling and grammar is not the best I am looking for a Beta if anyone wants' the job.

This story takes place directly after the final battle.

She looked across the great lake at the smoke still rising into the sky obscuring the moon. She felt nothing and yet she ached from head to toe.

She could see Hagrid in the distance with Bill Weasley searching for any survivors, bringing back the fallen to the nest.

She turned suddenly to look upon the place she had considered her home now ruined.

It had been sullied that night by the pain and suffering the walls had witnessed.

She knew she had to go find them, help comfort everyone. That is who Hermione Granger was; someone who put others needs before her own. She herself felt like the castle, she was falling apart inside but she had to be strong for him, always for him.

That's when she heard him calling.

"Mione, where the hell are you!"

"Ron its okay, I was just getting some air"

The panic in his voice was evident. She looked at him drinking in every last fibre of his being, he was badly beaten and she could see from his expression and stance he was utterly lost. Watching him, she thought he was most likely going into shock.

She closed the small distance between them, blue eyes staring into brown, for a second it was as if everything had melted away, like they were the only two people who had ever existed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going, I didn't think."

"When I realised you weren't beside me I panicked a bit" he turned his face from her aware of how close they were, she could see the tips of his ears had gone scarlet.

Taking his hand in hers,

"I'm really sorry; we are all going to be like this for some time I think. Let's go and see how everyone is doing."

"But before we go can I ask you something"

"Erm yeah, what is it Hermione" She could sense the apprehension in his voice. He seemed exhausted he looked like he could sleep for a week.

"Are you okay, I mean you seem to be taking things quite well" She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek.

"You know it's good to talk about these things Ronald, let me be there for you"

This snapped him out of his reverie.

"I'm fine Hermione, let's just go see everyone"

"Well are you sure, everyone would understand if you slipped away for a while to take a walk"

"Hermione just leave it, I said I'm fine"

With that, Ron turned and started to head back towards the great hall with Hermione followed closely behind him.

As she entered the great hall, she was met with a mixed response. Family's were huddled together either in mourning or victory. A strange feeling come upon her when she realised she felt the same, a mixture of grief and celebration. She spotted Ron to her right who was embracing his mother, but she could tell he was making sure to keep his back to the motionless body of his brother. The silent tears were falling heavily now, powerless to stop them she approached Fred. Looking down at him she felt a deep pride at who she had come to consider a good friend. He had fought till the end for what he believed in, he was a hero and she was sure she would say this to Mrs Weasley when things had calmed down.

Molly was sitting on a chair next to Fred, behind her was Arthur placing a steady hand on her shoulder, they looked beyond grief.

Ginny was sitting on the floor being consoled by Harry.

Hermione approached cautiously not wanting to interrupt but feeling like she needed to.

She had become close to Ginny over the years, she was her only girlfriend a confidant if you like. At her advance Harry looked up, she had seen this side of Harry before. Thoughts of Sirius and Dumbledore entered her mind; he was tearing from the inside out yet trying to comfort Ginny. He was truly amazing.

Harry slowly stood and enveloped her in a hug, she sighed and whispered in his ear.

"It's finally over"

All she got back was a faint

"I know"

Next she turned to Ginny.

"Gin I'm so sorry he was……."

"Please Hermione not yet" Tears streamed down both their faces as they embraced.

"I love you Hermione" gradually the pretty red head sat back down next to Harry.

Hermione looked across at Ron and thought I wish I could tell her brother how I feel.

She approached Ron placing a hand on his arm just so he knew she was there or him.

He removed her hand and for an instant, she thought he was rejecting her. Placing her hand in his she sighed with relief as she felt sparks flying up her arm.

They all stayed there in silence for what seemed like an eternity until Molly broke it.

"Right come on then, everyone back to the Burrow, you kids need to eat and to get some well deserved sleep".

Ron's head shot up at this "Shouldn't we stay and help or, oh I don't know do something"

"There will be time for that tomorrow, come now I want all my children back home".

With this, she clasped her hand over her mouth looking at Fred. For a moment, she hadn't been thinking of him and Hermione could tell this hurt her terribly.

Breaking the tension Harry said

"Well I think me and Hermione ought to go to Grimmald place and we can meet up tomorrow then".

"Nonsense Harry, I said all my children I meant you and Hermione dear you know how I think of you both".

Hermione blushing clutched Ron's hand a little tighter.

"Okay" Ron said, "lets go then" he and closely followed by Hermione apparated to the Burrow.

Ron and Hermione still held hands sitting on the couch in the sitting room when Molly and Arthur got home.

"Hermione dear, Ginny has asked if its okay that Harry stay in her room for tonight. You don't mind sharing with Ron; she won't let Harry out of her sight"

"That's no problem Mrs Weasley I will pop my things in there now"

Hermione from around third year had taken to leaving some of her belongings at the Burrow; it made it easier when staying.

"Ron, your mum has asked me to share your room tonight I hope you don't mind"

"Its fine, I want you with me anyway I don't want to be on my own"

He blushed at this obviously not meaning to voice his feelings aloud.

"Its fine Ron, I don't want to be alone either. I got used to sleeping with you, I mean, oh my gosh I mean in the same room" she said flushed.

He laughed then and it was the single most hopeful and wonderful sound she had ever heard but she could see the guilt on his face.

"It's okay to laugh Ron"

"Mmmmm" was his response.

"Anyway, where is Ginny sleeping?" enquired Ron.

"With Harry" Hermione said quickly bracing herself.

"WHAT!" shouted Ron.

"What is my mother thinking, I'm not bloody having that, they could be getting up to all kind's"

"Lower your voice Ronald," said Hermione whispering.

"Are we going to get up to all kinds?"

"Excuse me" Ron replied embarrassed.

"Exactly, I can't see them getting frisky after everything that's gone on Ron. Come on lets get to bed"

They headed on up to bed, receiving hugs and kisses from everyone on the way.

How lucky she was to have been inducted into this family she thought.

Her own home life had been less than loving.

Ron stood outside the door hesitating for a moment.

"Mione, you go in first and get ready for bed I'll wait here".

"Such a gentleman Ron" she giggled, she quickly washed and dressed and she called Ron back in.

Ron went and got changed in the bathroom, when he came out he had on his Chudley Cannons shirt that was so faded, it had tiny holes at the seams. On the bottom half of his tall frame he had on brown pyjama pants that were ever so short on him.

"Night Mione"

"Night Ron"

Hermione leaned over and blew out the candle that was next to her bed.

Looking over at Ron, she silently mouthed, "I love you" and rolled over.

After about twenty minutes, she heard a creaking sound. Ron had gotten up and was creeping over to her bed.

"Mione, could I maybe, I don't want to be alone"

"Of course" she threw her blankets aside and Ron climbed in next to her.

What would Molly think if she could see them, well it was totally innocent, wasn't it.

His arm snaking around her waist and pulling her to him, was that innocent.

She felt flushed and completely exhilarated at the same time.

Okay that's it for chapter 1. This is my first fanfic so if you could please leave me a review it would be most apprieciated.


	2. Never leave your side

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, shape or form.

Sorry if my spelling and grammar is not the best I am looking for a Beta if anyone wants' the job.

This story takes place directly after the final battle.

Thank you so much for all the lovely, kind reviews. It has really pushed me on to get the next chapter up so thank you all.

Chapter 2.

When she woke the sun was streaming in through the partially opened curtains.

The sun was so strong it was hurting her eyes to open them. Her limbs felt as if they had been pulled every which way, but she also felt comfortable and content still in Ron's arms. They hadn't moved an inch since they fell asleep the previous night, she had never felt more protected than she did now.

The feel of his light breathing on her neck, was sending shivers down her spine.

She pulled her arm from under the warm blankets to check her watch, 6am, she could still have another hour before Mrs Weasley was up. The thoughts of anyone walking in on this private moment of theirs worried her, so maybe just another half an hour.

When she awoke again it was 8am.

"Oh no" she thought, she could smell bacon frying downstairs, anyone could walk in at any moment.

"Ron, RON, we need to get up".

Ron started to stir, but in doing so snuggled more closely to Hermione burying is face in her curls.

He breathlessly said "Mione" with this he snapped awake and jumped out of the bed.

"Morning, better go ….." trailing off.

Hermione couldn't help herself, even though she knew they had to get up, she felt empty without his touch.

"I'll be down in a minute I'm just going to wash and dress"

When Hermione got to the kitchen everyone was up and eating, but not talking. Now this was something she found odd, as this was a rare occasion at the Burrow. After breakfast was finished with, no one knew what to do with themselves. George locked himself in his room, much to everyone's concern. Molly and Arthur wandered aimlessly around the house, whilst Harry and Ginny talked in hush tones by the fire in the sitting room.

"Ron, do you maybe fancy going for a walk"

"We can't leave the Burrow, you know that Hermione"

"I know, but, we could go out to the garden"

"Yeah Mione, some walk that"

"Okay it was only a suggestion Ron" with this Ron ran upstairs and slammed his bedroom door.

"Hermione" Hermione turned her face to look at Ginny now.

"He doesn't mean to talk like that; he's just having a tough time is all"

"I know, I shouldn't have snapped, I'll go and apologize"

"You will do nothing of the sort" in just that moment she saw a lot of Mrs Weasley on her face, Harry should be very afraid.

"And besides, he would see your apology as a sign of weakness and you know how that turns us Weasley's off"

"Ginny, let's get one thing straight, I am not in any way, shape or form interested in turning on or off your brother. For heavens sakes Ginny" with this both Ginny and Harry continued into peels of laughter.

"Oh well that's just great" said Hermione storming off into the garden. Hermione wandered through the tall grass until she came to a small pond at the bottom of the garden. She loved it out here; it was so peaceful she often came out here to read when she stayed over the holidays. She and Ron had had some lovely long chats about everything and nothing, dipping their toes in the cool water whiling away hours at a time.

Oh how she wished things were as simple as they had been.

She knew it was natural for things to change, but she hated how things were at the moment, disturbed and uncomfortable. She felt like Ron was distancing himself because of Fred, she just hoped she would be able to break down that barrier and help him heal.

She also knew that when things died down she needed to talk to him about the kiss, she knew what she wanted, but what did Ron.

The more she thought about it, it really could have been a heat of the moment type of thing. "Why on earth would he want me" she thought

"There will be time for all that" she told herself you need to get through the next few days first. She felt a surge of guilt then, how selfish was she being.

Ron would be burying his brother in a few days and "I'm thinking of my love life" she thought.

She could hear someone approaching

"Hermione dear, what are you doing out here by yourself"

"I just wanted a bit of a think" she lied to the surrogate mother before her.

"Oh okay, would you like me to go"

"No, no stay"

Molly sat down next to Hermione and hitched up her skirt and apron dipping her now bare feet into the cool water of the pond.

"Ah, that's lovely, I see why you kids like it here. How are you feeling then dear, your wounds seem to be healing nicely"

"Yeah there not too bad, the ointment you gave me is working wonders"

"Hermione have you had much of a chance to speak to Ron"

"Not really Mrs Weasley"

"Molly dear" said Molly interrupting

"But to be honest he's been quite clear that he really doesn't want to talk about it"

"Oh you know he doesn't mean to get snappy with you"

"I know it's just his way of dealing with things, I won't stop trying to get him to talk though. I need him to know that I'm always here for him" at this confession she blushed and looked away.

"Don't be embarrassed, we all know how deeply you care for each other, even if you don't know yourselves"

"He's my best friend"

"I think we both know he's more than that, the wars over Hermione, there's no need to be afraid anymore"

"Mrs Weasley, I really don't think you should be talking like that, if Ronald thought that he would have told me himself by now. I'm going to go and try to talk to him again, can we please keep this conversation between the two of us"

"Of course dear, your secrets safe with me"

Ron was lying on his back when she opened his bedroom door.

"Hi Ron"

"Hey Mione"

Hermione sat on the other bed and pulled the book from the bedside table, she was pretending to read the book, just staring at the pages, when it was totally obvious she was staring at Ron.

"Dad said the funeral will be the day after tomorrow"

"Oh" was all she could think of to say

"Yeah and mum wanted George to do a bit of a speech, but he said he wasn't up to it, so I think I will, what do you think?" he finished filling up.

"I think it's a lovely idea, I think it's what he would have wanted"

They didn't speak for a while after that, Hermione placed her book on the table and just looked at Ron. She wanted to run to him and hug him and tell him it would all be okay, but it wouldn't, she couldn't bring Fred back. She resigned herself to just being there to help him through the rough spots.

"Hermione"

"Yeah"

"On the day, do you think you could like maybe stay with me, for support I mean.."

At this Hermione ran to Ron and knowing this was a bit forward but not really caring, lay down next to him and took him in a tight embrace.

Ron was slightly taken back at first but soon reciprocated the hug.

"Oh Ron, of course I'll be there with you, I wont leave your side for a single second you didn't have to ask. I love…….your mum and dad too I'll be there for them if they need me also".

"I know Mione, thank you" Ron snuggled closer to her and she could tell he was getting sleepy by the way his breathing was getting deeper.

She thought to herself "I can't believe I almost told him I loved him, I have no control when it comes to him"

She lifted her head so she was looking at him, he had his eyes closed and was sleeping soundly. She reached up and pushed some stray pieces of soft red hair out of his eyes, placing a kiss on his forehead she whispered " I'll always be here for you, I'll never leave you" she said tiredly before letting sleep take hold once again.

About an hour later Molly came up the stairs, listening outside Ron's room she could hear his snoring and popped open the door. To her surprise she found Ron and Hermione locked in a tight embrace both sound asleep.

Normally she wouldn't allow this sort of thing, but she knew this was a need of comfort and not desire.

"They really do suit each other" she thought "Not long now though"

"Now time to go sort out my Georgie" she said under her breath.

Hey guys that's it for chapter 2

Please let me know what you think I'm really in two minds about it.

Please leave me a review it's the only way to know if I should continue…


	3. Just being polite

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, shape or form.

Sorry if my spelling and grammar is not the best

This story takes place directly after the final battle.

Once again thank you for the kind reviews it helps so much to keep me writing hope you like the next installment.

Chapter 3

It had been a couple of days since the battle now. Harry and Ginny were keeping themselves busy helping Molly with funeral arrangements, they were both in good spirits, more so for the family's sake Hermione thought.

Mrs. Weasley had locked herself in George's room for a whole day and night which Hermione was concerned about.

"Mr. Weasley do you think they're okay"

"Yes dear Molly knows what George needs right now, like I'm sure you know what Ron needs" that's just it she thought I don't really know at all.

The past two days Ron had distanced himself from her, only coming out of his room at meal times. Even then he wasn't saying much. She was now at a complete loss with what to do.

On top of all this the guilt was starting to creep back about her parents, she knew she had to leave soon to find them and remove the memory charm she had placed on them.

How could she even think of leaving Ron, now, in his time of need, she felt totally torn.

She slowly walked up the stairs to Ron's room, maybe she could get him to talk to her, and she missed just being with him.

Hermione lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in"

Hermione snuck into the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

"Mione, you don't have to knock it's your room too"

At this Hermione blushed pink at the fact he had used her nickname again, and that he had referred to his room as their room.

"Thank you Ron" she paused and the silence continued, she really needed to tell Ron of her plans but was scared to upset him.

"Listen Ron, I need you to know that after all the funerals are over I'm going to Australia to get my parents and bring them home"

"When" was all he said not looking up.

"It will probably be another week; I really don't know how long I will be gone. I hope it's not too long I don't want to be away from you and Harry I mean for a long time"

At this Ron looked straight at her concern etched on his face.

"I'll come with you"

"Ron, that's a really nice gesture but I don't think your mum will go for it"

"Mione there is no way on earth that I'm letting you go alone, mum'll get over it"

Hermione's heart soared in her chest, Ron cared so much she couldn't believe it.

"Ron do you think it's safe to go anywhere yet, I really need to get out I can't stand to be so cooped up"

"I don't know I will ask dad and see what he says, we could maybe go to Diagon Alley aurors are watching it all the time"

Hermione smiled at this.

"Let's go and ask now, let's get out of here for a bit"

Hermione walked across the room to where Ron lay on his bed, she slowly raised her hand to him. He locked eyes with her with an expression she couldn't read. He reached out and took her hand as she helped him off the bed.

The feel of his hand in hers felt so right, her heart was skipping a beat and her tummy was doing back flips.

As they started towards the door Hermione thought "he's going to let go of my hand at any second" but to her surprise he interlocked his fingers with hers, she couldn't help but smile at this.

They found Arthur at the kitchen table writing a letter.

Hermione looked over to the lounge where she could see George hugging Ginny then Harry.

"Look Ron, George is out of his room"

"Oh good, I need to talk to him about something, but first"

"Dad, we were wondering if it would be okay for me and Hermione to go out for a bit, we really need some fresh air"

Arthur rubbed his eyes wearily thinking about what Ron had asked.

"I don't know son, where did you plan on going"

"Diagon Alley, or maybe even Hogsmeade, we could go to the Hogshead"

Hermione was blushing and she knew it was obvious why. She and Ron were holding hands and Ron was asking his dad if he could take her to the pub. Was this a date?

Just then Mrs. Weasley came over eyes straight on their joined hands.

"Molly, Ron and Hermione want to go out for a while, what do you think?"

"I know that the order are watching, but I'm not sure Arthur, I don't think it's a good idea"

Ron's face scrunched up angrily and Hermione could see there could be an argument if he didn't handle this well.

"Mum, were gonna go anyway to be honest, I was only asking to be polite"

"Ron" Hermione said shocked "Since when have you ever thought about being polite"

"Alright, fair enough, I'm sorry mum, but we really need to get out of the house"

"Okay then Ron but be on your guard at all times"

"No worries mum we will take all precautions"

Ron turned to Hermione now "I'm just going to chat to George for a second and then we can get going"

"Okay Ron"

Hermione walked to the hat stand by the door to grab her jacket when she was called by Ginny.

"Hey Hermione, mum says you're going out, where are you going"

"I'm not sure yet, I'm going to let Ron decide"

Ginny furrowed her brow.

"Is this like a date or something, have you not told me everything, because you know I will not have secrets anymore Hermione Granger"

Ginny's voice had become increasingly louder and strained towards the end. Hermione thought how with everything that had passed they hadn't given a thought to how everything must have affected Ginny.

"Sorry Gin, no more secrets, I promise but there is nothing to tell, its not a date, we are friends that is all for the hundredth time!"

"Okay whatever you say, you won't hear another word about it. Harry and I would come with you but mum and dad would no way allow Harry out at the moment. This means I stay here because I'm not ever leaving his side till the day I die"

"Oh Gin, How dramatic"

Both girls smiled at each other, things would be right again they just had to be.

Hermione was just coming back from getting her bag from upstairs, she jumped the last two steps with a grin on her face, she couldn't believe she was going on a date.

"It's not a date" she thought "for gods sake don't get your hope's up."

Looking across the room she could see Arthur with his head in the fire place but she couldn't make out who he was talking to.

"Ron, who's your dad talking to?"

She said as she sidled up next to him.

"Oh er, Kingsley I think he will have to let the ministry now we are going out I suppose"

"I swear to Merlin, will there ever be any privacy for us Hermione all I want to bloody do is go out with my…….."

Hermione watched in amusement as Ron went from pink to bright red in seconds.

Changing the subject immediately he motioned to Harry.

"Coming as well mate"

Before Harry could even open his mouth to speak, Molly had bounded over.

"Now Ron, I think you insisting on going out is one thing but if you think I'm letting Harry out of my sight, well, you are going to be sorely disappointed"

Ron just looked at Harry with a never mind mate look on his face. It was amazing; by just a few facial expressions she knew exactly what he was thinking she just wished this was the case all the time. Maybe then all this teen angst would have been over a long time ago.

"Have you got everything Mione"

Before she knew it they were in the fire place and flooing to Diagon Alley.

Right Guys that's chapter 3 hope you are still interested. There's one way to let me know. Your lovely reviews, you know what to do. xxxx


End file.
